Yoga In The Danger Room
by fbdarkangel
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Julian has just found out that Laura has a hobby! Rated T for Language!


Fandom: New X-Men

Author: fbdarkangel

Character/Pairing: Julian/X-23 and Logan

Summary: Julian finds out X-23 has a hobby!

Rating: T for language

A/N: This is between "Children of X-Men" and "Messiah Complex". Please comment.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own X-Men! Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go cry in a corner!

********************************************************

Julian Keller walked down the halls into the Danger Room but turned around towards the elevator leading back to the school, then turned around back to the Danger Room. For about half an hour, he repeated this action, over and over again. He didn't know whether to talk to Laura or to just go on believing he didn't need to explain himself to a psychopathic clone.

Just when he was about to choose the latter for the umpteenth time, the doors of the Danger Room opened. Logan stepped out and Julian gulped. He knew Wolverine treated Laura more like a daughter than a genetic twin. Therefore, any teenaged, telekinetic moron that breaks her heart deserves a few bruises and deep cuts from Logan.

_Oh God! I'm actually going to die for girl I haven't even kissed yet! Damn you, X!_

They both stared at each other; Logan with a blank expression (not unlike Laura's) on his face, and Julian at the ready to run for his life. Logan sighed and shook his head.

"She's in there," he said, gesturing his head towards the room behind him. "You might as well be a man and go talk to her."

Julian hesitated but walked right passed Logan, punched in the entry code, took a deep breath, and walked into the Danger Room.

Once the doors closed behind him, he turned and let his mouth fell open.

_What the hell?_

Julian had expected some killing robots being tossed around like rag dolls or lasers firing from every direction. Instead, he walked into what resembled a Japanese tea house. And right in the center was Laura, on top of a straw matt and wearing a weird, pajama-looking outfit. One of her legs was straight while the other was bent. She leaned towards bended one with her arms stretched out.

"Hello, Julian," she said, not facing Julian, who just stared.

"What are you doing?" he blurted out.

"Yoga," Laura replied, simply.

"Oh," Julian muttered. "Why are you doing Yoga?"

"It helps me relax," Laura explained.

"Right," _Relax, my ass!_

"I'm sure whatever you have to say to me can wait till I'm done."

"Um...okay." _Bitch._

"Thank you."

For about twenty minutes, Julian waited while Laura did the weirdest positions she can do. At the point of her just standing there with her hands in "prayer", Julian rolled his eyes out of pure annoyance.

"What happens if you're interrupted from your 'inner chi' crap?" he demanded.

"I get in a psychotic rage and begin killing everyone in the school," she flatly said, "starting with you."

And with that she put herself in an _upward-dog_ position, showing her round bottom.

"Take your time," Julian said, completely aroused and totally forgetting her threat.

_Damn! That's gotta be the finest ass I've ever seen!_

Laura sighed and got up. She pressed something on her watch. The tea house changed back to the Danger Room and Laura was back to wearing black leather. Julian opened his mouth with bravery.

"Are you in a psychotic rage?" he snorted. "Because you seem pretty calm to me."

"You wanted to talk to me about something," Laura snapped.

Julian hesitated.

"I don't know how to say this," he whispered.

"My cousin taught me how to solve those problems," Laura said. "She told me to try using words."

"Thanks, Laura. That's really helpful." _When did she get a sense of humor?_

Julian took another deep breath.

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't kiss Surge, Surge kissed me." _There. You told her._ He turned to leave when...

"Julian?" Julian turned right around to face Laura. Her green eyes looked into his blue ones.

"I know I scare you," she began, "I know I scare everyone in this school. But believe me when I say that no one can be more afraid of my past than I am. I'm even more afraid of these feelings, that for years, I was trained to push away. I'm trying to adjust to a new life and it's hard."

Julian stared at her with admiration.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" he asked. "You know... Once O*N*E* gets off our backs and we're allowed to leave, you and I can hit the town or-"

"Julian," Laura interrupted him with a note of pleading. "I don't want you to like me because you pity me. I want you to like me because you think I'm pretty or you think-"

Now it was Laura who was interrupted. Not by words... but by Julian's hands grabbing her and pulling her against his chest. Before she knew it, Julian's lips crashed onto hers. Laura was taken aback but soon gave in as Julian's tongue slipped passed her lips and explored her mouth. Once the kiss was broken, Julian smirked at Laura's dumbfounded and dazed expression.

"As I was saying, once this is over, I'm taking you to dinner," he stated as if it was a fact. "And I don't think you're pretty. I think you're beautiful."

"Okay." Laura muttered, still dumfounded.

"See you later, beautiful."

"Bye."

Julian smiled and turned, leaving Laura smiling to herself.

THE END.

****************************************************

What do you guys think?


End file.
